De tal palo tal astilla
by evi.lxh
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Umi y Kotori como madres.
1. Chapter 1

_**Breve historia sobre la vida de Umi y Kotori como madres. Fic dedicado a Adri por adivinar en que trabaja Nozomi jajaja. Espero que te guste -w-**_

* * *

Umi se despertó temprano como siempre, era domingo, y como todos los días se levantaría temprano y entrenaría, pero estas últimas semanas había estado muy ocupada, al igual que su esposa, por lo que no habían pasado mucho tiempo de caridad juntas. Giró sobre si misma encontrándose con la espalda de su esposa, parcialmente tapada por su hermosa cabellera gris, su hombro descubierto la tentó.

 _Un día sin entrenar no me matara, pasar un día más sin Kotori… definitivamente si lo hará._

Se le acercó y rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la peli gris, deposito suaves besos en el hombro descubierto, escuchó un pequeño "Mmmh" por parte de la otra. Lentamente Kotori se volteo, quedando cara a cara con Umi.

-Buenos días –saludo con afecto

-Bu-Buenos días –respondió despertando su esposa- ¿qué hora es?

-Mm… -Umi miró el reloj por sobre su hombro- las 7:35 a.m

-¿No estás entrenando? –dijo media sorprendida la peli gris, aunque aún un poco dormida

-Preferí quedarme en la cama. Contigo –sonrió. Kotori abrió más los ojos, ya despierta, le sonrió y se acercó dándole un leve beso en los labios

-No tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias –la abrazó por el cuello

-Si tenía, no recuerdo la última vez que te vi al despertar –acercó su frente a la de Kotori- te extrañaba, de esta manera, ya sabes

-Me alegra que ahora puedas hacer y decir cosas románticas sin perder la conciencia –se rió con suavidad la peli gris

-Kotori, eso fue hace mucho –Umi cerró sus ojos sonrojada, aún recordaba esos antiguos días de avergonzarse con cualquier acto de cariño en público, incluso a veces en privado

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo –el tono de voz que utilizo hizo que Umi abriera sus ojos de inmediato

-Mucho –susurró Umi, se acercó más a Kotori y la besó- y aún no tengo suficiente de ti

-Halagadora –volvieron a besarse

* * *

-Lo siento –dijo Umi- ¿Cómo te puedo compensar?

-Mmm… oh quiero un peluche de un lindo conejito que vi en una tienda cerca de la escuela –sonrió una niña sentada en la cocina, sus ojos amarillos brillaban con entusiasmo

-Está bien –suspiró la peli azul. Había olvidado que los domingos practicaba con su hija y por quedarse en cama con Kotori olvidó decirle, haciendo que la pequeña la esperara en sentada en uno de los sillones por casi una hora- ¿me disculpas?

-Sí –respondió con entusiasmo, se levantó de la silla y la abrazó- no puedo enojarme con mamá

-Me alegra oír eso –abrazó a su hija de vuelta y sonrió- no soportaría que la persona más importante para mí esté molesta

-Creo que me pondré celosa –escucharon la voz de Kotori entrando a la cocina, sonriéndole a su esposa e hija- Aquí, a tomar desayuno

-Gracias –la pequeña se volvió a sentar y se dispuso a comer

-Espera… Kotori, es mucha azúcar para ella –Umi dijo mirando con seriedad el desayuno

-Pero mamá… -empezó a pedir la menor con ojos llorosos, pero Umi se mantuvo firme

-No, demasiada azúcar –repitió, su hija miró de soslayo a Kotori, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Kotori sonrió y se dirigió a Umi

-¿Estás diciendo que mis desayunos no son buenos para nuestra hija? –Kotori la miró herida, Umi se alarmó

-C-Claro que no –no estaba segura si Kotori realmente se sentía ofendida o estaba jugando

-Umi… sé que tiene un poco más de azúcar de lo normal, pero es porque también es mi culpa por haberte retenido en la mañana –desvió su mirada fingiendo culpabilidad- solo quería que Suzume…

-Mamá –la nombrada se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia Kotori- no estoy molesta contigo, no te pongas triste

-Eres una muy buena hija –acarició su pelo

-Tú eres muy buena mamá –ambas estaban al borde de las lagrimas

-Esto no es justo –Umi se sentía totalmente culpable y a la vez tonta, sabía que estaban tramando las dos, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera- puedes comerlo, solo…

-Yeii –Suzume se separó de Kotori, se corrió a su puesto y empezó a comer

-Tan llena de energía –sonrió a peli gris

-Kotori… eso fue un golpe bajo –Umi se había acercado a su esposa

-¿De qué hablas? –la miró con su mejor cara de inocencia

-Kotori… -suspiró resignada, no podía ganarle, nunca había podido

Ambas se sentaron también a tomar desayuno. Después de unos minutos Umi se disculpo y salió en dirección a su habitación.

-Mamá, ¿cómo lo haces? –Suzume la miró asombrada- yo no pude hacer que se conmoviera

-Tranquila, ya podrás, solo necesitas más practica –le acarició el azulado pelo de su hija- además tienes mis ojos, no faltará mucho para que lo logres

-Entiendo, debo practicar más –dijo determinada

-Ahora suenas como Umi –sonrió con afecto

-Pues ella dice que si quiero algo debo trabajar por ello –respondió de manera natural

-Sí, igual a ella –se rió

-¿De quién hablan? –Umi regresó

-De ti –la peli gris y le sonrió

-¿Y que hablaban de mi? –inquirió alzando una ceja

-Secreto –respondió su hija

-¿Eh? ¿Kotori? –solo recibió por respuesta la risa de su esposa e hija

* * *

-Cálmate – la voz de Umi sonó fuerte en el dojo- si te alteras no podrás ver las cosas con claridad

-Sí –Suzume respiró varias veces antes de volver a atacar, obviamente Umi lo evadió y contraatacó, haciendo que la pequeña cayera al suelo- agh

-Tómalo con calma –dijo una vez más

-Una vez más –se puso de pie y la miró con determinación

-Cuando quieras –levantó su shinai, esta vez la menor estuvo cerca de dar un golpe- bien hecho

-Aún no –dijo mirándola una vez más

-Es suficiente por hoy –la miró con más seriedad- recuerda que debes respetar tus limites

-Lo siento madre –bajó su propia shinai y se arrodillo

-Estas mejorando muy rápido –le sonrió y puso su mano sobre el pelo de su hija- eres ágil y flexible, como Kotori

-¿Mamá sabe kendo? –preguntó sorprendida

-No mucho, pero sé que lo es –se alejó para tomar una toalla y entregársela

-Gracias –la tomó con las dos manos y se secó el sudor de su cara- mamá dice que me parezco a usted, pero usted dice que me parezco a mamá

-Supongo que ambas vemos el reflejo de la otra en ti –sonrió amable

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con una típica curiosidad de una niña de 11 años

-Tal vez porque tienes lo mejor de nosotras, y nosotras generalmente solo vemos lo mejor de la otra –respondió pensándolo un poco- se que suena enredado, pero…

-Entiendo –dijo sonriendo- Madre ve en mí las mejores características de mamá, como el ser flexible y ágil

-Eres inteligente –le sonrió orgullosa

-¿Y eso es de quien? –preguntó

-Ambas –escucharon la voz de Kotori

-Mamá –llamó la pequeña

-Es cierto que vemos lo mejor de la otra en ti, pero también podemos ver los defectos… como por ejemplo –Kotori le tocó la frente con su dedo- lo testaruda que eres, igualita a Umi

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió la peli azul, provocando las risas de su hija y Kotori

-Sí que lo eres –le sonrió con cariño la peli gris

-Madre es muy fuerte y decidida, pero nunca gana contra mamá –murmuró para sí misma Suzume, aprendiendo una nueva cosa sobre sus madres y que le ayudaría en el futuro para conseguir ciertas cosa, claro que no siempre.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra historia :33**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo!**_


	2. Dos hijas

_**!Al fin lo terminé de escribir! Dedicado a Adri c: espero que te guste y lamento tardarme :c**_

* * *

-¡Tía Honoka! –Suzume corrió a los brazos de la pelinaranja quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-¡Suzu-chan! –la levantó del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza- cuanto tiempo sin verte

-La viste hace menos de una semana –la voz de Umi las hizo separarse un poco para mirarla

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! –se quejó Honoka

-¡Honoka-chan! –Kotori apareció y se acercó rápidamente a su mejor amiga y la abrazó- es bueno verte

-Igualmente –sonrió y le dio un breve abrazo, intentando no soltar a Suzume

-Me iré al dojo –Umi se puso de pie del sillón, miró directamente a Honoka- espero que al volver este todo intacto

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Honoka la miró fingiendo indignación

-Te recuerdo que hace menos de un mes rompiste tres floreros, dos vasos, uno de los peluches de Suzume y casi rompes el sofá –contestó la peli azul con un aura de ira a su alrededor a causa de recordar lo ocurrido ese día

-En mi defensa diré que dos de los floreros rotos son culpa de Rin-chan, los vasos no debieron estar en la trayectoria de la pelota que lancé con Niko-chan, Suzu-chan quería jugar a los doctores con el peluche y estaba bien con ella romperlo y por último… no puedes pisar el suelo si está hecho de lava, dah –Honoka se cruzó de brazos sonriendo triunfal, satisfecha con sus escusas

-Ho-no-ka –la voz molesta de Umi la hizo retroceder unos pasos, pero antes de que pudiese hacerle algo Kotori intervino

-Umi, cariño –se abrazó al cuello de la peli azul, su voz sonaba nerviosa- prometiste no volver a enojarte por eso, además pagaron por todo lo roto y se disculparon. Y tu hija la pasó muy bien ese día, eso vale todo lo roto.

-Kotori… -Umi suavizó su mirada al posarla sobre su esposa- bien, me iré al dojo y repito, espero que al menos las cosas rotas no pasen las 2 unidades, ¿entendido?

-Siii –contestaron Kotori, Honoka y Suzume al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué haremos primero? –Honoka se agacho hasta estar al mismo nivel que Suzume

-Quiero… -la pequeña pensó por un momento haciendo el mismo gesto que hacia Kotori al pensar- quiero jugar con pelota

-¡Biiiien! –Honoka se puso de pie- ¿pero qué tal si vamos al parque?

-¡Si~!

Kotori sonrió ante la energía de su hija y siguió a su mejor amiga hasta el parque más cercano, que era el mismo en el cual solían jugar ellas mismas de niñas. Honoka retó a una carrera a la pequeña y ambas corrieron en dirección del parque. Cuando Kotori llegó se encontró a Honoka corriendo para alcázar a un gato pequeño, Suzume siguiéndola de cerca, la pelota totalmente olvidada.

Vio como su hija sigilosamente se acercaba al felino, cuando creyó que debía, salto para atrapar al gato que la esquivó con cierta dificultad, logró atrapar la cola, pero la soltó al ser rasguñada. Kotori se acercó rápidamente a su hija al igual que Honoka.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la peli gris

-S-Sí –dijo casi llorando

-Se fuerte –le dijo Honoka- ya va a pasar el dolor

-Como dice Umi –Kotori puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija- nada se obtiene sin un poco de sacrificio

La pequeña miró a su madre y asintió, se puso de pie y miró al gatito no muy lejos de ellas.

-Una vez más –la animó la peli naranaja

-Sí –contestó con entusiasmo

El par siguió persiguiendo al gato por más de una hora, hasta que al fin lograron atraparlo. Tanto Honoka como Suzume quedaron llenas de rasguños y pequeños cortes, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, llenos de satisfacción. Jugaron con el pequeño gato por un rato.

-Creo que se acostumbró a nosotras –comentó Suzume

-Sí –la peli naranja tenía una hoja entre sus dedos y el gato intentaba alcanzarla- mm no parece tener dueño, está muy sucio y delgado

-Mamá –Suzume miró a Kotori con un brillo en sus ojos, que ya conocía muy bien la mayor

-No creo que Umi… -la mirada de su hija se llenó de tristeza. _¿Esto siente Umi cuando hago lo mismo?_

-Vamos Kotori-chan –Honoka le dio una gran sonrisa- ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

-Supongo que tienes razón –sonrió la peli gris- pero aún así debes hablar con Umi primero

-Genial –Suzume se puso de pie y abrazó a su mamá- ¡muchas gracias mamá!

La soltó y abrazó a Honoka.

-Gracias tía Honoka –la peli naranja la abrazó de vuelta con una gran sonrisa

-Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier idea loca –le susurró al oído- yo convenceré a Kotori-chan y ella convencerá a Umi-chan

-Sí –la pequeña la soltó

Las tres caminaron hasta la casa, la menor con el gato en sus brazos, el cual dormía plácidamente. Al llegar notaron que Umi aún no terminaba en el dojo, por lo que fueron rápidamente hasta la habitación de la menor.

-Iré a comprar comida para el gatito y arena –Kotori se dirigió a la salida- Honoka-chan por favor no vayan a romper muchas cosas

-Que poca fe en mi –infló las mejillas

Kotori solo sonrió y se fue. Las dos restantes siguieron acariciando al gatito dormido.

-Deberíamos traerle agua para que beba –Honoka se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta- ya vuelvo

Honoka volvió al minuto después con un pocillo lleno con agua, lo dejó en el suelo, tomaron al gatito, que había despertado, lo llevaron junto al agua. El felino se acercó al agua, la olfateo y comenzó a beber. Tanto Honoka como Suzume sonrieron al verlo beber. Al terminar comenzó a mirar a su alrededor olfateando cada cosa con la que se topaba. De la nada apareció un pequeño insecto volador y el gatito intentó capturarlo, en su último intento saltó y cayó sobre el pocillo con agua, mojándose completamente. Con el susto el felino salió corriendo, huyendo de la habitación.

-¡Ah! –Suzume se puso de pie- debemos atraparlo

-Y antes de que Umi-chan lo vea –Honoka la siguió

Miraron a su alrededor intentando ver al gato, ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar algo caer, en la planta baja. Bajaron lo más rápido posible la escalera y vieron que el mojado gato había botado una botella de plástico, pero no solo eso, sino que dejó manchado el suelo y una parte del sofá. Escucharon otro golpe.

-Umi-chan nos matará –Honoka miró la suciedad del suelo

-S-Solo son manchas, podemos limpiarlas rápido ¿verdad? –Suzume le preguntó asustada

-Tienes razón –la peli naranja miró a la pequeña niña- tu ve por el gato y yo limpiaré

-Bien

Honoka fue por un trapo y comenzó a limpiar. Suzume encontró al gato, que había dado vuelta el tacho de la basura, la pequeña suspiró e intentó atraparlo, pero huyo antes de poder si quiera moverse. Siguió al felino que chocó contra una pared, dejando una marca en él. El gato entró al baño, la pequeña lo siguió y lo acorraló, al dar un paso más fuerte de lo necesario el gato se asustó y se dio varias vueltas en el suelo, dejando una gran mancha en el blanco piso. Lo logró tomar y suspiró aliviada. Buscó a Honoka que había decidió ir a limpiar la cocina, pero aún habían manchas en la sala de estar.

-Lo capturé tía Honoka –anunció Suzume al llegar a su lado

-Bien hecho –le sonrió- ahora solo debo terminar de limpiar y—

-¿Por qué está manchado el piso? –la voz de Umi alertó a las dos, se miraron aterradas

-Ma-Mamá –Suzume apareció ante su madre

Umi miró de pie a cabeza a su hija, estaba algo mojada, sucia, rasguñada y con algunas partes de su ropa rota. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasó cuando Honoka apareció al lado de la menor, en las mismas condiciones.

-Honoka –la peligros aura de Umi comenzó a sentirse- explícame porque mi hija está en ese estado

-Veras… -Honoka la miró nerviosa- fuimos al parque y… ya sabes como son los parques jejeje

-Ho-no-ka –la voz profunda de la peli azul hizo temblar al otro par

-M-M-Mamá no es culpa de tía Honoka –la pequeña miró al gatito que se estaba lamiendo a su derecha, fuera del campo de vista de Umi- estábamos… jugando, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Encontramos un gatito –siguió la niña

-Uno muy lindo –ayudó Honoka

-Sí, muy lindo –al ver la cara de Umi se callaron en el acto, Honoka iba a hablar pero la menor la detuvo y habló ella- quería atrapar a ese gatito y con la ayuda de tía Honoka lo logré. Después de eso jugó con nosotras sin muchos problemas y parecía que se encariñó conmigo así que… le pregunté a mamá si me lo podía quedar, ella dijo que podía, pero debía hablar con usted primero.

Umi miró a su hija fijamente, esta mantuvo su mirada. La menor dio un paso adelante y tomó aire.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? –hizo una pequeña reverencia- por favor

-Te lo puedes quedar –levantó su mirada y vio a su madre sonriéndole cálidamente

-¿De verdad? –la miró ilusionada

-Sí, pero te harás responsable por el gato –le advirtió

-Sí –sonrió feliz, miró a Honoka quien también le sonreía. Miró una vez más a Umi y corrió a abrazarla –gracias mamá

-De nada –la soltó y su sonrisa cambió un poco- ahora debes ir a limpiar el desastre que causo el pequeño, junto con tu tía Honoka

-Eres cruel Umi-chan –lloriqueó la peli naranja

Kotori abrió la puerta de su casa, fue hasta la cocina y dejó las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo, notó que estaba muy limpio, fue hasta la sala de estar y vio a Umi jugando con el gatito en el sofá.

-¿Umi? –la peli gris se sentó junto a ella

-Bienvenida –Umi la miró, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios

-Ese es… -miró al gatito al otro lado de su esposa

-Sí, el gato de Suzume –sonrió al felino

-¿Aceptaste que se lo quedara? –se sorprendió la peli gris ante esto

-Ella se veía tan decidida a quedarse con él –miró a su esposa- ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Además sabía que tú la ayudarías a convencerme

-Me alegro que aceptaras –Kotori abrazó a la peli azul

-Una mascota le enseñará muchas cosas –Umi la abrazó de vuelta

-¿Dónde están por cierto?

-Limpiando su habitación –Umi rió- el gato dio vuelta un pocillo con agua

En ese momento Honoka y Suzume aparecieron en la habitación.

-Ya terminamos mamá –habló la menor

-Ahora dense una ducha, están muy sucias –les dijo la peli azul- cuando terminen curaremos sus heridas

-Sí~ -contestaron Honoka y Suzume al mismo tiempo

-Podríamos hacer una guerra de espuma –sugirió Suzume con entusiasmo

-No hagan tonterías en el baño –les advirtió Umi

-Aguafiestas –refunfuñó Honoka

El par se fueron a buscar toallas para bañarse.

-Hemos criado muy bien a nuestras dos hijas –Kotori se apegó más a Umi

-Debo admitir que criar a una hija es más fácil teniendo experiencia cuidando de Honoka –se rió Umi- me alegra tenerla por aquí, Suzume es mucho más activa junto a ella

-Siempre podemos tener otra hija o hijo Umi- _chan_ –susurró a su oído de la peli azul

Umi solo logró tragar saliva con dificultad.

* * *

 ** _Kotori quiere que Umi le_ de _una nueva hija jajajajaja_**

 ** _gracias por el apoyo de todos y nos leemos en otro fic c:_**


End file.
